Trick or Treat?
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Yugi and Yami spend a night at home passing out candy... Warning Yaoi inside so don't read if you don't like that!


**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

Sakura: Happy Halloween! I wasn't going to write a one-shot this year, but then this idea hit me. Halloween is my favorite holiday and I just love writing one-shots for it.

Yumi: Normal stuff, Yami didn't go to the afterlife wanting to stay with Yugi; they become a couple…blah blah blah…Enjoy!

* * *

Yami Mutou walked down the stairs and yawned. He had just woken up from a good afternoon nap. The first half of the day had been spent minding the shop while Grandpa got ready for his Halloween party with his friends down at city hall or something. The community was supposed to be pulling off this huge block party and Grandpa got roped into helping.

The ex-pharaoh rubbed at his eyes as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a pot of coffee. It had been three years since he denied going into the afterlife to stay with his soul mate Yuugi Mutou. The two couldn't stand the thought of being apart so Yami was awarded a body by the gods for everything he had done. Kaiba helped them out by getting Yami citizenship in Japan and a birth certificate. The only thing Yami had to do in return was work part-time for Kaiba when he needed him to test a game. So Yami now lived in the modern era with a loving boyfriend and two part-time jobs.

Once the coffee was finished Yami poured himself a cup and lean against the counter to drink it.

Yuugi popped in a moment later all dressed up. He wore black leggings with black combat boots, a black frilly skirt that went right to his mid thigh; a black t-shirt with a skull on the front tucked in, and black spenders. His normal spiky tri-color hair was covered by a waist length black hair wig that Yuugi pulled into two pig tails. His blond bangs however still framed his face.

"Sweetie, why aren't you dressed yet?" Yuugi asked with this adorable cute pout.

Yami looked down at his clothes. He slipped on a pair of old faded blue jeans and that was all he put on so he could come get his coffee. Was he supposed to dress up for coffee?

"I just got up from a nap. I didn't know I had to dress up for coffee."

Yuugi rolled his eyes and walked up to Yami. He took the coffee mug and took a sip of it. "You need to go get dressed. We still have to finish getting the goody bags ready for the kids that will be coming for trick or treating."

Then it hit Yami. It was Halloween again and Yuugi's favorite time of the year. Yami never understood the holiday because the only thing that happened was people passed out free candy. The first Halloween Yami spent with his own body was Yuugi taking him out dressed in a weird costume to go get candy from strangers. The second Halloween which was last year they went to a party at the Kaiba Mansion. Now for his third Halloween Yuugi wanted them to dress up and pass out candy at home, since Grandpa was going out.

Yami sighed. "But Yuugi I thought we were going to just relax and watch movies all night." He ignored the puppy eyes sent his way. "Plus you are a freshman in college aren't you too old to be dressing up."

Yuugi's puppy dog eyes turned to a glare in one second flat. "Listen here mister. I worked hard on these outfits. You better march you little grumpy butt upstairs and get dressed. We will pass out candy tonight and if you don't then you will be sleeping on the couch for the next three months."

Yami winced at the threat. He knew Yuugi would really make him sleep on the couch for the next three months because he had done it before, although the threat last time was a week and that was because Yami didn't remember their anniversary. If Yuugi was threatening three months than he meant business.

Yuugi gave him a kiss and then pushed him on his way out of the kitchen.

* * *

Later around close to five Yami finally came down after a long shower and getting dressed in the outfit Yuugi made him. This Halloween Yuugi was supposed to be a Punk Princess and he was supposed to be a Punk Prince. The idea came to Yuugi one day while they were shopping for costumes. They had always been big on black, chokers, and leather, so Yuugi came up with the idea of making their own costumes instead of buying really expensive ones.

Yami was dressed up in his normal skin tight black leather pants with black combat boots and a long sleeve mesh shirt with one of his old black tank tops over it. The tank top Yuugi had changed up so there was a jagged cut from the neck to just above the waist line. It gave everyone a good look at his firm chest. Nothing was different about his hair except he really didn't brush it.

As he came down the stairs Yuugi grabbed him and sat him on the couch. He then began to apply black eye liner around his eyes to make them pop.

"You know we are going to scare the kids away."

Yuugi giggled. "No we are not. I know the children around here and they will know it is me."

After that for the next hour Yuugi and Yami prepared the goody bags for the children and got a bunch of Halloween movies ready for them to watch while waiting for the children to come. The children started to arrive not long after just as the sun was getting ready to set.

* * *

By eight the rush of children went down and it was just every so often Yuugi would get up and answer the door. Yami was bored of the movies they were watching and turned his sites on his sexy little boyfriend. Yuugi was currently lying down with his head on Yami's lap. It had been ten minutes since the last group of children, so either that would be the last group or it would be a while before more.

Yami slipped his arms around Yuugi and forced the boy to sit up and sit on his lap. Yuugi groaned at being moved, but snuggled into Yami's chest. Yami chuckled and started to kiss down Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi giggled and tried to stop Yami. "Yami stop not now."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because more children could be coming…"

Yami ignored him and continued sucking at his neck when he found Yuugi's sensitive spot. Yuugi bit back a moan and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami moved down and lightly bit Yuugi's collar bone, while his hands worked on untucking Yuugi's shirt and sliding his hands under it.

The doorbell rang and Yami groaned while Yuugi laughed. Yuugi broke away from Yami and fixed his clothes so he looked presentable. "Be right back…"

Yami sighed and sat back while Yuugi got the bowl of candies and went to the door that led to the apartment behind the game shop.

It took Yuugi a minute to finish with the three children at the door before he went back to Yami and sat on his lap.

Yami untucked Yuugi's shirt again and started to run his hands over smooth skin. Yuugi smiled and pulled Yami into a passionate kiss. Things started to heat up as Yami laid Yuugi down on the couch and settled himself between Yuugi's legs. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and put his right leg around Yami's waist. It was a really good thing they had the place to themselves or Grandpa would be yelling at them to get a room.

They broke from their kiss long enough for Yami to rid himself of his shirt and Yuugi of his, almost breaking the spenders to do so.

The doorbell rang again and Yami let loose a couple of curses. Yuugi pushed Yami off of him and put his shirt back on not bothering to tuck the shirt in or put the spenders back on. He quickly gave the children at the door their candy and hurried back to a waiting Yami.

Yami literally threw Yuugi onto the couch when he returned and made quick work of Yuugi's shirt. "If that doorbell rings one more time I'm putting a spell on it so that anyone who rings it will be sent to the Shadow Realm."

Yuugi hit Yami on the arm in a playful way. "You will do no such thing. These children are just having fun so quit being a grump and kiss me."

Yami had no problem giving Yuugi as many kisses as he wanted and then some.

* * *

The night didn't work out as the two planned. It was ten o'clock and Yuugi had just given the last bit of candy left to a teenage boy and his little sister. All night while Yuugi and Yami had tried to make love on the couch, they had been interrupted, so Yuugi told Yami to hold off till all the candy was gone and then they could have the night to themselves.

Yuugi turned off the pouch light and locked the door. He quickly stepped into the living room and his jaw nearly dropped at the site. Yami was passed out on the couch. Seriously?

He walked over to his lover and shook his shoulders. Yuugi knew Yami was getting tired of people interrupting them but he didn't think Yami would fall asleep. He must have not noticed Yami falling asleep behind him as they lay on the couch.

Yami groaned and pushed Yuugi's hand away.

Yuugi put his hands on his hips and pouted. So much for a night of fun….

With a sigh Yuugi grabbed a blanket off the recliner and curled up with Yami on the couch. They still had a pretty good Halloween even if it didn't turn out like they planned.

The night ended with Yami not getting any from Yuugi….so sad….

* * *

Sakura: This one-shot is my Halloween treat to everyone since I can't really give candy out over the internet. I know it was a little short, but I didn't really have a big idea for this and I just wanted something small, cute, and a little funny. The costumes were my idea, because I make my own costume every Halloween so I thought I would make Yuugi dress up as what I am going to be.

Yumi: Review!


End file.
